Expect the Unexpected
by fanatic707
Summary: It's back! Please read, it's actually pretty good...I know i've been gone past few months but I"m gunna try to update frequently...it's how syd and vaughn deal with what she found in whittenberg and basically what i think the papers should say...a lot of
1. The next morning

Finals are over and I'm happy to report that I didn't fail math!!!! C- instead! haha no but really it's time to get back to S/V! alright after all your reviews and my own decisions I decided to write a sequel...I figured "What happens next" is a better stand alone...so without further a due here is... "Expect the Unexpected"  
  
Summary- the title pretty much says it all...I'm gunna try to move past the s/v fluff and add a little but of twists and turns...who am I kidding? there's still gunna be a hell of a lot of s/v stuff mixed in...basically this is what I think should happened for season 4 of course following and including "what happens next" if you didn't read that you'll still get this...basically syd and Vaughn get together in the first fanfic...here it goes (o yea I don't own anything):  
  
When Vaughn woke up the next morning he was afraid to open his eyes, fearful that the woman laying in his arms wouldn't be Sydney. But once he felt her warm embrace and smelt the sweet scent of her shampoo he knew he was in heaven. He looked down at her sleeping. He could've sworn she was wearing a slight smile. A few minutes later Sydney turned in her sleep and allowed her eyes to meet Vaughn's.  
  
"Hey" it was all he could think of to break the silence. And it was perfect.  
  
"Hey" she replied. Their eyes were locked and their smiles undeniable he leaned down and his lips reunited with hers yet again. The kiss was deep and intense. They needed to make up for lost time and morning breath wasn't going to stand in their way.  
  
Sydney broke away from the kiss and glanced at the clock. She had a flight in two hours that she still failed to mention to Vaughn. She had no idea what she would find in Wittenberg and she had this strange feeling that giving Vaughn as little details as possible would be best and mentioning the mission at the last minute would be a good way to do that. "I'm gunna shower." Vaughn grabbed her arm and pulled her into his chest as she tried to crawl away.  
  
"No you're not" He kissed her again and she gave in easily. They fit so well together that is was impossible to slip away so easily. She broke the kiss in a giggle, "I promise we'll continue that when I'm done."  
  
"Fine, something to look forward to," Vaughn said with a mysterious smile. Sydney laughed and made her way to the bathroom and Vaughn reluctantly got out of bed and into the kitchen. Searching through Syd's cabinets she had every food imaginable but almost nothing was opened. This didn't surprise him, Syd barely had any time to sleep and even less time to eat. He was thankful when he stumbled across the pre-made Aunt Jemmima Pancake mix. He was a good cook but nothing he made came from scratch.  
  
Sydney's thoughts always got away from her in the shower. The hot water pounded on her back and she wished she could stay in the comfort forever...with one exception, Vaughn would be holding her under the artificial rain. How was she going to tell him? When was she going to tell him? She knew he'd want to go with her and he was in no state to do that. She needed to get him to the hospital no matter how much he protested. He seemed fine but she wasn't taking any chances. As the smell of pancakes floated into the bathroom she realized she'd have to take him after breakfast.  
  
"What did I do to deserve this?" She let the question hang in the air and her hungry eyes glanced over the food spread out on the table. "I don't know...put up with me for the past 5 years?"  
  
"Well I only remember almost 3 of them" Syd said as she grabbed a piece of toast. "Fine," Vaughn gave in, "then no bacon" He snatched the plate and she ran right up to him grabbing it back. "To be fair what I dealt with in 3 years is what most people would in about 20." Vaughn let go of the plate and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, "you're right, you deserve the bacon"  
  
"Thank you" Syd replied as she retreated for a seat at the table. The couple sat down and ate and talked and laughed and kissed. To put it shortly, they were acting like themselves. But in the back of Sydney's mind she was searching for a way to tell Vaughn she lied to him when she said Lauren's last words were nothing and now she had to tell him the truth. Or so she thought.  
  
For the entire night and now morning the couple had turned off their cells and unplugged the phone. Eric must've reached each of their voicemails 100 times. As Sydney was taking her last bite of toast there was a knock on the door. "I got it," Vaughn lifted himself from his seat, "Who is it?" ...with about 100 people who would love you dead it's a reasonable question, "CIA" Vaughn was expecting them to show up to question himself and Sydney sooner or later...how convenient they only had to make one trip. When he opened the door an agent grabbed him and pushed him against the open door and hand cuffed him tightly. Sydney, upon hearing the commotion ran to the men, "What the hell is going on?"  
  
"Agent Vaughn you are being taken into federal custody until a complete investigation is concluded." Vaughn struggled slightly but not as much as Sydney had, "What? No. Take those cuffs off of him!" "Agent Bristow, Agent Vaughn is guilty of breaking several serious laws including becoming a fugitive, holding a central intelligence agent as gun point, and as the list continues it only gets worse. And your not too innocent at this point yourself. You'll be questioned as soon as you show up for work."  
  
"Sydney, I'll be fine it's okay," Vaughn turned to the officers, "Give me a minute please." The officers looked at him not knowing to follow his "orders" or drag him to the car but one look at Syd told them to back off a little so they stepped a few feet away. Vaughn continued, "I'll be okay Syd. It'll all work out. We got a good personal connection with the director." Vaughn allowed a small smile to appear. "Vaughn I gotta go somewhere for a little." this completely caught Vaughn off guard and Syd embellished slightly, "The numbers Lauren said before she died," Vaughn cringed at the mention of her name, "They were to a bank in Wittenberg, I'm going." They spoke in hushed tones but Vaughn's emotion was clear, "No Syd, you're not going. It's a trap." "Vaughn, I have to"  
  
The officers took Vaughn by the arm, "That's enough we gotta go." Now Vaughn tried to pry free from their grasp, he needed to make sure Syd didn't go. As he was taken to the car he yelled after her. "Syd, don't go there. Please, I won't have her take you away again. Please! Call Weiss or your dad...have someone go with you. Sydney please!" Then the door was shut and Syd was left alone in tears...again. 


	2. Wittenberg

Alright...part 2...I'm kinda floating through this fan fiction so I know what's going to happen about as much as you do...well, maybe a little more...a lotta dialogue in here...tell me if you like it...more reviews more updates =)...I know I'm cruel...here it goes...  
  
(you know the drill...nothing is mine except the story...yup I do not own Vaughn...I'm still upset about that reality)  
  
Sydney immediately grabbed the phone and dialed a familiar number.  
  
"Weiss here"  
  
"Eric! I need your help."  
  
"Sydney! Jesus Christ, you and Mike sure as hell know how to keep a guy worried. A simple 5 second phone call would've satisfied me. But no Eric just isn't.."  
  
Sydney was getting impatient and cut right in, "Stop! Listen I need you to charter me a flight to Wittenberg and I need you to keep it low key."  
  
"How low key we talking? Cause you know you're not supposed to be leaving LA right now never mind the country on an unauthorized op."  
  
"Like so low key that we're the only two people that know about it."  
  
"What is this about? Why doesn't Vaughn do it for you?"  
  
"I can't really explain because I don't even know what it's about. As far as I know it's just recon. And as for Vaughn...he's in custody right now. Two agents came about 20 minutes ago."  
  
"Well can't say I didn't see that coming. You know he'll be fine though. Listen I'll charter the flight and I'll come with you."  
  
"No, I want you to go work on helping Vaughn...make sure he's okay. I have to do this alone."  
  
"Syd, you're not going in there with no back up. It's dangerous and also Mike would kill me if I let you."  
  
"Eric, I didn't call for permission I called for a plane and an alias to get into the bank. Which I can take care of myself it would just take a hell of a lot longer."  
  
"Alright, alright. I should've known better than to fight with a Bristow. I'll call you with the flight information. There will be an alias and some basic equipment set-up on the flight. I'm going to call a contact that I have in Wittenberg, his name is John Derver, he'll be your look- out."  
  
"Damn Eric, you work fast."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Just wait for my call."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
Sydney clicked the end button and quickly packed a bag...she had a trip to prepare for. While throwing a few things in a bag she debating calling her father or not. He was always good to have as back-up but when she called he didn't answer. That was something that rarely ever happened. So she settled with leaving a message explaining to him that she was going to Wittenberg to check something out and she'd call him when she got back. For some reason she didn't want to leave any more information than that. After Lauren's speech about being controlled Sydney didn't know who to trust anymore except herself. That's why she didn't give her dad, or even Weiss more information than what was necessary. The only person she could talk to this about was Vaughn and he was "unavailable" at the moment. Her mind wandered to if he was okay or not, if he was wondering where she was, if he was worried. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by the vibrating of her cell phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Be at Dover in 20 minutes. You're flight and everything else will be waiting."  
  
"I owe you."  
  
"Yea, apparently you and Vaughn both. Call me when you get there."  
  
"I will, bye."  
  
Vaughn woke up in yet another hospital bed but this time he wasn't in a hospital. He was in a holding cell hooked up to machines handcuffed to the bed. He remembered fighting with the doctors, kicking and yelling, then feeling the needle penetrate his arm. He replayed his conversation that he had with Sydney. She was going to Wittenberg unprotected and alone. He should be with her but he wasn't and there was nothing he could do about it. Less than 5 minutes later Vaughn's door slowly opened and Weiss walked in.  
  
"Hey man, how you feeling?"  
  
"I'm alright, sorry about the gun to your head thing."  
  
"It's cool. But now to get to the stuff you actually care about, Sydney called me."  
  
Eric immediately had Vaughn's attention, "What she say? Where is she?"  
  
"Slow down," Eric took out a pen and pressed on the back, "That'll give us 5 minutes. She's in Wittenberg."  
  
"Alone??"  
  
"No, I sent one of my contacts with her. Syd can handle herself Mike, you of all people know that. She said she'd call when she got back. But she was more worried about you. Have you talked to anyone yet?"  
  
"No, not yet. Where's Dixon?"  
  
"Dealing with the Lauren situation. The office is crazy with yours and Syd's little adventure. Do you two ever take a vacation?"  
  
"Last time it was planned the whole dying thing got in the way."  
  
"Oh right. Almost forgot.  
  
"You should get back, but as soon as Syd calls.."  
  
"I know man, where else would I go?"  
  
"And Eric, I need to get out of her as soon as possible. I have no idea what Syd will find there and I want to be with her."  
"I'll talk to Dixon, don't worry about it. With your situation it should be able to be overlooked. Dixon being the director speaks well for you."  
  
"Yea, thanks."  
  
"I've been hearing that a lot lately. I'll see you soon, rest some...you know if that's possible."  
  
(cut to season finale)  
  
Sydney sat, staring. The papers were in her hand, the papers to the truth...the papers to her past present and future. Nothing was hers anymore...everything belonged to the paper. The names were what surprised her the most, and the date...her birthday...not two years ago...the date was the day she was born. The project had been active all her life. Tears came freely and she didn't even bother to wipe them away...in all honesty she didn't feel them, she didn't feel anything. Then there was the man standing in the doorway, he was no longer her father, her ally, or her friend,...to her he was now her enemy.  
  
"You were never supposed to see that."  
  
Was that all he could say? Nothing better? No explanation? No apology? "I hate you. I hate you! I wasn't supposed to see it? Guess what I just did. How the hell do you explain this?"  
  
"I don't have to explain it Sydney, you just read it. It explains itself"  
  
"Don't speak to me, ever again. You saw all the pain in my life, you saw my suffering, you saw me at my lowest points ever and you were the cause of all of them! You're supposed to be my father! You're supposed to protect me! Instead you hurt me and everyone I ever cared about. I hate you!" By now Sydney was up from her seat and mere inches from her father. She went to walk past him and he grabbed her arm to stop her. She yanked it away and punched him full force in the jaw then turned and ran. She ran and ran until she reached a pay phone ten blocks from the bank. She caught her breath and radioed in that she was fine and was about to catch a flight home. Then she cried. How? Why? She didn't understand any of it. She called Eric...he sounded so worried but she told him she couldn't tell him anything over the phone and she needed to talk to Vaughn first.  
  
"Eric, please just have Vaughn out of custody by the time I get home."  
  
"I'm working on it."  
  
"I'll see you in a few hours."  
  
The flight home all Sydney did was recount things in her life. She drew it all out in a journal just to sort her thoughts. The last thing she came to was that name. That name next to her fathers...the one she couldn't ignore. The one that would need the most explaining...the name that would most likely affect her the most...William Vaughn.  
  
Okay...Review and you'll get more!!!!! =) 


	3. The New Prophecy

Thank you to everyone who reviewed...it's the only thing that makes me wanna continue the story so thanks! I know I said I wasn't going to update without a lotta reviews but I didn't wanna be mean...plus I came up with some ideas and I didn't want to forget them haha...here it goes chapter 3...  
  
William Vaughn. Things could not possibly be more complicated. Her and Vaughn didn't deserve this. After everything they deserved to be happy. After reading those documents everything fell into place... Danny, her mother, Taipei, SD-6, the alliance, her father, Vaughn. Everything was so clear, so planned, so not her choice. Except Vaughn, no matter how much they thought they controlled it they didn't...what they shared was real...what they shared was love. Not even Rambaldi could have made that happen...it was their souls that did it and their hearts.  
  
There was a Rambaldi prophecy in that bank... "The One's Savior has his destiny also...his former strength holds the key, not only to his future but to us all." Who was his strength? Sydney thought that maybe she was his strength. But she was the One. Rambaldi was not one to make things less confusing. Could she be the One and the Savior's strength? No, former, so before her. Alice? No...millions of thoughts of millions of people Vaughn may not have even ever mentioned. She would just have to wait and Sydney was not someone with much patience.

As soon as Sydney's flight landed she saw Eric waiting for her. She was happy to see her friend but Vaughn was not standing next to him. Her hope immediately faded.  
  
"Hey, how you doing?"  
  
"I'm okay. I need to see Vaughn."  
  
"I know...they're not letting him out. Syd a lot of stuff is going on, the office is crazy, and.."  
  
"Eric more than you know is going on! Stuff much more important than Lauren and leaks and fugitives! I need Vaughn to help me and I need him out of solitary in order to do that!" by now Sydney had tears blurring her vision and Weiss knew she wasn't screaming at him but she was screaming at the situation at hand, "Just take me to see him, please."  
  
"Okay," he opened the door of his car and she climbed in, "No one knows you went to Wittenberg so let's just forget that whole little trip considering we can both loose our jobs for it."  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Sydney, you know you can talk to me. I know I'm not Mike, I mean one look in the mirror drills that fact into my head," Sydney offers a small giggle for Eric's attempt. "But I'll listen."  
  
"Eric you know I can tell you anything and I'm sure I'll tell you everything I found in Wittenberg but it affects Vaughn and I just need to tell him first."  
  
"Completely understandable. Just wanted you to know I'm here." Eric switched on the radio to fill the silent, but not uncomfortable, air.  
  
Sydney closed her eyes and let the wind from the open window play with her hair. She fumbled with the disc that she took from the vault in her pocket. Wondering, hoping, and praying that it would give her answers.

As soon as she walked into the Rotunda the stares were inescapable. Somehow Sydney didn't even notice. Verbal fights with numerous guards and many threats later Sydney was walking into Vaughn's holding cell. He was just laying there...he looked so helpless. Machines beeping all around him, this was an all too familiar setting for the couple. Tears immediately blazed a path down Sydney's cheek. She sat in a chair next to Vaughn and grabbed his hand, but not too tightly that she'd wake him up, she wanted to let him sleep.  
  
Although Sydney made little noise and barley touched him her presence was undeniable to Vaughn. He opened his eyes to find the beautiful woman he'd been in love with since October 1st was actually sitting there holding his hand, even after everything.  
  
"De Ja Vu?" he questioned with a smile.  
  
"Unfortunately."  
  
"The me in the hospital bed or the me waking up?" He wanted to at least see her smile and she did. It was all he needed to give him strength again.  
  
"Take a lucky guess." Sydney kissed him gently, "I missed you." They'd only been apart mere hours but Vaughn knew what she actually meant. And she understood his words that followed also.  
  
"I missed you too, more than you'll ever know." Sydney knew he didn't mean since North Korea or even since Hong Kong. He didn't even mean since the day she "died." He meant everything. Every moment they weren't together since the day they met. And she missed him too. But here they were in the worst circumstances and they both knew all that mattered was that they could hold each other's hand. That they could look at each other, talk to each other, and hold each other.  
  
Sydney took out her lipstick and with one twist killed all the bugs in a 5 mile of Marshall. Vaughn noticed the gesture and began to speak, "So what was in Wittenberg?"  
  
"Too much. This is going to take a lot of explaining."  
  
Vaughn tugged on the metal hand cuffs, "I'm not going anywhere." Again his smile appeared. Sydney broke down. She took a deep breath and began...  
  
"Promise me you'll just listen, no questions no commentary, just listen." All Vaughn did was nod, silently sealing his promise. "When Lauren and I were fighting she told me that she wasn't the only one being controlled, that I was also and that I just didn't know it. She gave me a number to a bank vault in Wittenberg. That's where I went. What I found there were documents, CIA documents. It was a secret op, something very few people knew about. It talked about sealing the prophecy of Rambaldi and finding additional documents that no other organization was to find. More pages, more prophecies, more people are involved here. The original prediction was that me, The Chosen One, and my sister, The Passenger, were to fight where neither of us would survive. You knew this," All Vaughn did was nod, she was recounting things he already knew but he said nothing, "But another page was written, a page that speaks of the Savior, he tames The One and ultimately saves her. He's what keeps her grounded he's what keeps her alive through the battle, through everything. There was a sketch of this man on the page." Sydney dug threw her purse and pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper and handed it to Vaughn. He unfolded it and stared at something that looked exactly like page 47 but the drawing wasn't of Sydney. "Vaughn, you're The Savior." It was a drawing of him.  
  
---I was going to end it here but I don't want to be _that_ mean...I can't just leave you all in the middle of the story so here's a little extra---  
  
Vaughn was about to speak but Sydney wasn't done, "Vaughn, the CIA documents is an operation to make sure the prophecy survives. On this page it explains that all these players in Rambaldi's sick game will lead to one thing, Peace. What Sloane said he saw was true, after all the crap we go through that's what we're supposed to find, peace. Vaughn, there are two names signed on that document as the founders and leaders." Sydney paused and wished she could never speak again.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My father..."  
  
"What?!" Vaughn's anger was not hidden and he didn't care. Sydney didn't start talking again until Vaughn prompted her, "and?"  
  
"And yours."  
  
---AHHH I want to end it here!!! But I'm going to Arizona tomorrow and won't be back till the 26th so you need something more...okay fine! I'll write more---  
  
"My father? But he died, your mother killed him."  
  
"Vaughn, the documents say the plan's still active...ever since our births, there's nothing noted about your fathers death."  
  
"Are you saying you think he's still alive?" he paused and suddenly was filled with anger and disbelief, "No, syd. My dad's not our mom, he wouldn't do that...pretend to leave us...that's not him!"  
  
Sydney ignored his yelling, "Vaughn I didn't think my mother was like that either." This time Vaughn took a breath and excepted that after everything there was the probability that Sydney was right. Everyone betrayed them, what made his father any different?  
  
"There's more. In one of the Rambaldi pages it says ""The One's Savior has his destiny also...his former strength holds the key, not only to his future but to us all." Who is that talking about?"  
  
"I don't know. I have no idea." Vaughn was still trying to process everything and that was hard while tied to a bed. "But I do know I can't do anything laying here. Syd find Dixon and get me out of here." Sydney nodded but Vaughn saw the look in her eyes he's seen many times. She needed him to hold her and he couldn't. "Come here."  
  
Sydney laid her head on his chest and cried...he kissed her head and cried also...they weren't both crying, they were crying together.  
  
---I'll post another chapter tomorrow...you'll find who the strength person is soon don't worry please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--- 


	4. Strength

I'm back!! Sorry guys that took a while. Alright so the answer to the big Strength question! Here it goes...  
  
(and thank you so much for the reviews! more reviews more story I'm really gunna start sticking to that!)  
  
Within 15 minutes Vaughn was in the Rotunda out of his cell and his hand cuffs. With Dixon vouching for him it wasn't a difficult task. For one Dixon had been in the very same situation and it was incredibly hard to say no to Sydney's pleas. Sydney and Vaughn knew they would have time for each other later but they had limited time before Jack entered the office and needed to work fast. The first thing they did was go to Marshall for help with the disks. Sydney had tried but the encryption was just to in depth and Marshall was their last shot.  
  
"Syd! Vaughn! You're okay!" Marshall ran up to give each of them a rather emotional hug. "Sorry, was that not appropriate for the work area? Heck, it's just protocol...not like we all haven't broken that before," he said as he nudged Vaughn with a smirk on his face. Vaughn just shook his head. "Again with the inappropriateness. Lately with the lack of sleep I've been loopy. I mean with the little one crawling everywhere...I mean everywhere...last week I found him in..."  
  
"Marshall!" Vaughn finally interjected.  
  
"Sorry...sometimes I don't know when to stop...well that's what Carrie says..."  
  
"We need you to decrypt this," Syd said as she pulled the disk from her pocket simultaneously killing the bugs in the office with her ring...again courtesy of Marshall.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"We don't know. that's the problem. I found it in Wittenberg, that's all I can say."  
  
"Is this one of those we never had this conversation favors?"  
  
"yea, one of those."  
  
"I love those! Alright let's just pop this in...open this...click here and a click there and walah...or not walah."  
  
Marshall hesitated, "What?" Vaughn asked.  
  
"Whoa, who made this?"  
  
Syd and Vaughn looked at each other not knowing if they should say or not, Sydney decided to speak up, "It's CIA"  
  
"CIA? You're asking me to uncover a CIA secret document aren't you?"  
  
"Is that a bad thing?" Vaughn said loosely.  
  
"No, not a bad thing, just an impossible thing. There's only about 3 people in the world smart enough to do this who aren't CIA and none are me."  
  
"Then who?" Sydney asked exasperated.  
  
"Well, there's..." Marshall began bringing up records first of a young geeky looking man, "Richard Weringthen, who's well, dead. Rather sad actually there was this boating accident and he was ironically not even on the boat but..." Sydney shot him a look, He pulled up the next picture of a common looking convict. "Oh, right, sorry, and Foster Dewen who's not cooperative and will probably shoot you in the head if you approached him...not a very friendly guy...let me tell you...and well..." here Marshall looked at Vaughn then at the screen where there was a young girl, probably about 19 who Sydney seemed to somewhat recognize and Vaughn looked like he was putting something together.  
  
Vaughn finished his sentence, "Katelyn Jamenson."  
  
Sydney was still very confused, "who?"  
  
"Katelyn, I've known her since she was born. My mother practically raised her because her dad was dead and her mom was never around. You've seen pictures."  
  
She know remembered seeing the face. She was in a framed picture in Vaughn's living room. They were both in France outside Vaughn's house. She loved the picture and remembered talking about the landscaping but never the girl. "She can figure this out?"  
  
"Without a doubt. She would've been one of the CIA's biggest assets." As Marshall was talking Sydney was examining the girl's profile. Only 18 years old with an IQ much higher than Sydney's and training in almost every field. She also spoke several more languages than Syd and she was immediately impressed and saddened at the same time. She looked at Katelyn's CIA history, she was part of a team in LA from 2003 to early 2006. She started when she was only 15.  
  
"Why did she leave the agency?" She directed the question towards Marshall but Vaughn answered.  
  
"She discovered a document that lead to the corruption of a high ranking agent last year. After he was kicked off the force he found out it was her and had her best friend murdered. Some think there was more fraud among those documents and he used it as a scare tactic. Either way, revenge or strategy, it worked. She pulled out a month later."  
  
Immediately Sydney thought of her own past and how similar the two girls were. "Thanks Marshall, forget we ever came to you."  
  
"Done." With that Vaughn and Syd walked out of the office and towards the garage. Once they got into his car conversation started once again.  
  
"When was the last time you talked to her?"  
  
"About a month ago, before that at least once a week."  
  
"Call her. Or we can pick her up. We should do this asap"  
  
"Slow down. I can't drag her into this. Last year she went through so much with the agency, she doesn't trust it anymore."  
  
"We don't trust it anymore Vaughn. This has nothing to do with the CIA this has to do with me and you. She trusts you doesn't she?"  
  
"Yea. But I'm not calling her. I'll go meet her somehow that no one sees. Somehow that she's not tied to any of this."  
  
"how do you plan on doing that?"  
  
"Are you serious? Sydney we're both exception agents with numerous spy skills and connections. I think I can track down an 18 year old girl."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------- At 915 that night both Sydney and Vaughn walked into "The Bourne Supremacy" at Smith Movie Complex in LA. Unfortunately they weren't going to be able to exactly enjoy the movie. (it's not what you are all thinking, come on they're in the middle of a crisis...they can control their hormones) Vaughn took a seat next to a young couple and heard the girl whisper to her date to please go get her a soda, diet. To Vaughn's delight the boy responded in telling her she didn't need diet but he'd get it anyway. As soon as he left his seat the girl turned to Vaughn.  
  
"What are you doing here? Not that I don't love seeing you but do you have any idea who that is?"  
  
"Anthony Sureth, 19 years old, a current freshman at UCLA."  
  
"Also captain of the football team, remarkable for a freshman. Did I mention I hate that you work there again?"  
  
"Only twice every time we talk."  
  
Katelyn glanced at Syd who tried to concentrate on the screen. "Who's the girl? Where's the wife?"  
  
"The girl is Sydney and the wife is dead."  
  
Katelyn's expression dropped from anything recognizable so Vaughn continued to talk, "I haven't called you in a few weeks have I? Wife was evil working for a terrorist organization tried to kill Sydney so I killed her and now we're trying to figure out this prophecy thing that Syd found in Wittenberg that supposedly holds our futures and we need your help."  
  
"So this is business related..."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"then no."  
  
"Come on Kae...It's CIA related but not for the CIA, it's for me."  
  
"As in you Agent Vaughn or as in you Mikey?"  
  
Sydney silently laughs at the nickname. "As in me Mikey. After the movie come to Syd's apartment, it's next to Eric's...on the left, my car will be in the front. make sure you're not followed we'll talk there. He hands her a set of keys. "Have fun on your date."  
  
"Shut-up," she whispers as Syd and Vaughn get up to leave.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
"So I'm not the only one who has a nickname for you?" Sydney joked when they entered Syd's apartment.  
  
"One of very few." Vaughn replied almost shyly of the mention of _Mikey_  
  
"She seems nice, self-confident, comfortable, too young for all of this though."  
  
"Yea, she handles it well though."  
  
"So you two are close?" Sydney could've sworn she heard a hint of jealousy in her voice which completely threw her off. The girl was only 18. But it was probably only the fact she's been talking to Vaughn twice a week for forever when Sydney was not even alive to him for two full years.  
  
"Yea, she got me through a lot."  
  
"How so?" Sydney inquired as she made some coffee, Vaughn sat at the bar portion of the kitchen just watching her. He could always tell her everything but he knew what subjects hurt her and her death was one of them. But she asked and he wasn't one to not give her what she wanted.  
  
"After you...disappeared...I went to France. Kae was living there at the time with my mom. I was a mess, I'd wake up, drink, sit by the TV, drink, watch Kings games, old movies we'd seen together, look at pictures and drink. I'd only see Kae when I was sober and that wasn't often. She stopped by one day and I was completely out of it. Drunk like no other, talking to you and her, having my own make believe conversations." Sydney listened intensely and held back the tears so that he would continue. But he could see them none the less. "From that point on she tried to help. I'd call her from bars or the owners would call her because she was the only recent call on my phone. She'd always come to get me where ever I was. She was always there trying to help. She urged me to be okay, she said you'd want that. And I knew she was right. So I got it together. Then I moved back to LA and she came with me. She helped me find a job and she went to the same school. She got her own apartment though but we talked every night until she was convinced I was okay, then it turned into every other night and so on. And here we are."  
  
"I'm sorry," was all Sydney could say.  
  
Vaughn instantly walked over to her and pulled her into his chest. "Never be sorry. For any of it. Sydney, you are the most amazing person I know and you owe no one an apology. You're unbelievable Sydney and what happened to me was not your fault in any aspect." He looked into her eyes and lowered his voice to a mere whisper, "Never doubt that."  
  
He kissed her on the forehead and she pulled away slightly her mind slowly wandering somewhere else. "So Katelyn pulled you through all that?"  
  
"Yea," he wasn't quite sure where she was going with this.  
  
"Would you say she was your strength?"  
  
Then there was a knock on the door...  
  
---Who could it be?!?! Review _**a lot**_ and find out!!!!--- hope you liked! 


	5. Explanations

Wow, it's been like months but I'm gunna try to get this story back on track...I'm really busy but I'm gunna try my hardest and the reviews are really what prompt me to do more. So for all of you have forgotten the story I hope you can get back into it and for those of you who have never read it I really hope you enjoy.

(I don't own anything except Katelyn)

The knock came again more loudly.

"It's probably just Katelyn, I'll get it." But before Sydney could take a step Vaughn grabbed her arm.

"I gave her a key." Both shared a look fearing it was Jack and not wanting the confrontation but mostly not wanting Katelyn to walk in on it. Before they worried too much they heard the familiar voice, "Hello? I know you two are in there, Mike's car's outside. Don't try to hide from me, I'm CIA." he said jokingly.

Sydney quickly went to the door, "Eric, thank god."

"Hey, sorry to be short, but what the hell is going on? Actually I'm not sorry. not at all, in the past 48 hours I broke you out of the hospital, helped you compose a covert op, brought you to him, and got you out of lock down. All together broke over 100 laws and lost a year of my life because of anxiety. So please, an explanation would be nice!"

"I agree," they all turned around to see where the voice was coming from, it was Katelyn who snuck in the back door just in time to hear Weiss' outburst, "I mean I didn't really do all that but I did cut a date short with a really hot guy and in _my _life that's even more important."

"you'll both get your explanation, just sit down." Sydney directed everyone to the living room and they all took seat, Syd and Vaughn on one couch Eric and Katelyn on the other.

"I feel like I'm at the principal's office," Katelyn side-commented to Weiss.

"I know what you mean."

"Alright, Katelyn you're a little behind, basically Vaughn's wife was working for a terrorist organization that was responsible for my...disappearance."

"Yea, I know, The covenant. I've read your file."

"I thought my file was classified?"

"My job at the CIA was hacking into computers and refiguring codes, breaking into files was a time passer."

"Right before Vaughn killed Lauren she told me a bank number in Wittenberg so I went to the bank and looked in the vault..."

Sydney went on to explain everything in the file to two very quiet agents. Eric's eyes showed anger, anger for taking away one of his best-friends for two years and Katelyn's illustrated remorse for Vaughn's pain that she helped him get through. Sydney finally ended with explaining that they needed to find Vaughn's "strength." At this point Vaughn interjected...

"Kae, we think that person may be you."

"God, am I the only one rambaldi _didn't _care about?" Weiss asked to no one in particular.

"You think I'm the one to help you find peace? Just because I didn't let you drink yourself to death? If I knew all this would've happened I would've left you as a drunk."

Sydney took out the disks and tossed them in front of Katelyn, "you're the only person who can decrypt these. It's details of the mission, details of all of our lives."

"Got a lab top?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Within 5 minutes Katelyn had the disk in the computer and was typing at a speed Vaughn, Syd, and Weiss didn't know was possible.

"damn, these CIA guys are pretty good."

"Too good?" Sydney asked, fearing a yes.

Katelyn didn't look away from the screen but just continued to type, "they're never too good." she replied ½ joking ½ serious. "here it comes."

A few seconds later and a little more typing she accessed it. The screen lit up with pages after pages of detailed missions, contacts, and rambaldi prophecies. All CIA and all containing all too familiar names. Possible people who could've been Vaughn's "strength" cluttered the screen, their number one suspect was Katelyn. There were documents saying some of the missions Syd and Vaughn risked their lives for were planned. Missions tracking Eric, making sure he bent over backwards to help Syd and Vaughn. Covert CIA agents on the other side of guns which fired at them. A complete play by play of the night leading up to Syd's disappearance. Names of the agents who carried her out of the building. Her own father drove the car to the airport. Vaughn's dad set the fire. Reading all of this page by page the four agents stood dumbfounded.

Katelyn was the first one to speak, the first one to let her façade of calmness and composure fade, with a nervous voice she asked, "what do we do now?"

Sydney responded without hesitation, "we get our lives back."

I'll try to update soon...but i need reviews!!! thanks guys


	6. Preplanning

Sorry it took so long guys...between school soccer and my social life I have like no time...luckily I'm a procrastinator so I do this instead of my hw haha...well let me take a sec to respond to reviews, (which are amazingly appreciated)

**Osage- I noticed you've read the story before...sorry to keep ya waiting...thanks for reading**

**Nancy O- Vaughn's dad will def have some explaining to do**

**Elementalmoon- If you saw the season finale, there's CIA documents talking about an operation that has Jack's signature on it as the senior officer and it involves Syd...Vaughn's dad (in my story) is also on the papers and so far we know that Vaughn's dad and Syd's dad are behind everything that's happened to Sydney including her disappearance and the covenant...(in my story at least) sorry if there's any confusion...any ?s just post em**

**Mountaineer143- Yea, katelyn's Vaughn's strength, and yea right now their parents pretty much suck lol, hopefully you'll be seeing Vaughn's mom soon (don't worry I think she'll be good)**

**TotalVaughnLover- thanks! I actually have read a lot of your stuff, I usually just sign Sara b/c I'm too lazy to sign in lol...I love your stories, they're awesome**

**Nathy- your English is awesome lol no prob...Katelyn will be there in further chapters...I really like her character (in a perfect world if this was actually in the show I'd totally play katelyn's part lol) I'm glad you're enjoying**

Okay, time for the story...here it goes:

_Previously _

Katelyn was the first one to speak, the first one to let her façade of calmness and composure fade, with a nervous voice she asked, "what do we do now?"

Sydney responded without hesitation, "we get our lives back."

_Now_

"How do we plan on doing that? I mean this is CIA we're up against, it's not that easy." Eric was the first to point out the negative aspects of the mission.

"Yea, and the three of you all work for them. As far as I'm concerned we have three moles and I can hack in to whatever else you need. We're golden." Katelyn said.

"Golden maybe," added Vaughn, "but not untouchable. If we're going to do something about this we have to do it right. First thing, go through _all _ of these documents. Make sure we know what they know."

"Vaughn's right. Katelyn, can you patch this through to our computers? That way me you Vaughn and Eric can all take pieces...combine our information later."

"Yea, just give me your computers and I can set up a port to connect the information via pixel dilation so that it's undetectable to even the computer itself."

After everyone had their jobs the four of them sat in Syd's living room with a lot of coffee and a lot of silence. Everyone jotting down the most important things they found. They disregarded most of the early stages of the CIA's operation. Sydney didn't need to read how her dad was really playing her mom and how he knew about page 47 all along, at least not at the moment. Right now they needed to find something to go on to put them ahead of the CIA and that was going to take a lot of reading.

"I think I got something," Katelyn said.

"What is it?" Vaughn asked while walking over.

"Locations, or believed locations, on more rambaldi devices that help decode more of the prophecy. Look here, there's already plans in motion to swipe this stuff. You guys are listed as the operatives to try to get them."

"Yea, well, the CIA is now out two top agents, looks like these missions will be put on hold." Weiss replied.

"Not necessarily," Syd said, "My dad knows that I know, which mean he knows you and Vaughn know. There's no doubt they'll send other agents."

"Or go themselves." Vaughn added. "Syd, I know your dad, he'll go. Chances are my dad would go with him."

"I think it's time to show the CIA who they're dealing with. One of the top ranked artifacts is this manuscript. It's being held in Normandy, France. A private collector has it locked up. The CIA has been working for months to find the floor plans for the safe." Katelyn began typing away at the keyboard.

"Let me guess...click click and you'll have it?" Weiss asked.

"More like click type type click click type click and..." the diagrams scattered across the screen.

"And I have trouble installing my I-pod." Weiss said in a ½ kidding ½ serious tone.

"We should go get it, like tonight. You guys have access to the gear we need and I'll see how I can hack into the security's mainframe."

"Alright, Katelyn, You stay here. Work in my room. Lock the door and pull down the shades. Weiss, you get a flight together and me and Vaughn will get the gear."

"Whatever you say Miss. Bristow," Weiss said as he grabbed his coat, "I'll fly us out of a private air field, this way we'll stay under CIA radar."

"Thanks Eric," Sydney called after him.

"Seriously guys I'm really sick of hearing thank you. From now on substitute it with something like, "Eric I owe you a steak dinner, or Eric, huge party for you this birthday! Or Eric I owe you my life. Something a little more original."

"We'll work on that," Vaughn said right before the door closed.

"We should get going, Katelyn you sure you're okay here alone?"

"Well Mikey, I don't know, I didn't bring my night light or my teddy bear. I'll be fine. Just go, you two are distracting me anyways."

As Sydney and Vaughn pulled out of the driveway the driver of the parked black SUV across the street pulled out a cell phone. And pressed send twice.

"I'm ready for my instructions." spoke the heavy accented British voice.

Sorry it's so short but I felt so bad not giving you guys anything....please review!!! The more reviews the more bad I feel when I don't update so then the more I update! Get it? Lol hope you like!


End file.
